


Embrasse moi, si vous plait

by Fl0wer_boy



Series: Amour club [2]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Nightmares, SO MUCH FLUFF, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl0wer_boy/pseuds/Fl0wer_boy
Summary: It's been months since Snaf left Gene on the train, and it's time they reunited.





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

> Alright kiddos it's time for another fanfic. have fun reading and don't forget to leave feedback!

The humidity hit Eugene like a wave when he stepped off the train and onto the platform, the crowded station making it even worse. He pushed his way through the crowd, gripping the handle of his suitcase as he made his way to the street. The place was crowded with vendors and tourists, and Gene knew it would be a challenge when it came to locating Snafu. The moment he woke up on that train, all he wanted to do was to go and find the man. He hated the Snaf had left without saying goodbye, no address, no phone number, nothing. He hated that when he got home he craved to hear that slow drawl again, missing it every hour. Gene finally managed to save up and buy a train ticket with some extra cash to spare and head to New Orleans. His parents offered their car but he refused, he didn’t know when he would be back, if ever. Mobile had changed but not for the better, empty fields, no Deacon, an empty mansion, and no Snafu. Sure Sid and his brother kept him company, but it wasn’t the same. He wandered down the street, not knowing where to start looking. He thought he could maybe ask a few locals, or maybe check a phone book for an address, he wasn’t exactly sure where he was going, or even was at all. All he knew was that Ms.Shelton or “m’ma” as Snaf always called her was a seamstress and ran a business somewhere in or near New Orleans. He walked into a small cafe and glanced around, anxiously looking for someone local. He carefully walked up to the counter and looked at the menu for a moment. May as well buy something to eat while he was here, the food on the train was a bit out of his price range. A barista glanced over and told him she’d be there in a moment, Gene simply nodded and stared at the menu again. ‘here goes nothing’  
“What can I get ya?” The barista asked, her brow quirked at an angle “Oh um, a slice of coffee cake please, and a lemonade” the girl nodded, “Sounds good, that’ll be 20 cents cher.” Gene nodded and dug around in his pocket for some change “Thank you, um, by the way, do you know of any seamstresses in town? I’m looking to get something fitted” He said, running a hand through his hair. He didn't want it to look like he was hunting down his best friend. The girl stared at him for a moment and blinked a few times “Uh, I don’t really know cher, there’s Mr. B’s in town, but he’s more on the expensive side, and there’s Alia’s but thats all the way out in the bayous, a bit far from here but she’s good, she made my sister’s wedding dress” Gene nodded, hoping that this was who he was looking for, “Do you know how to get there?” she smiled “Have a seat, I’ll bring ya your food and draw you a map”  
Eugene carefully navigated the streets of New Orleans, his anxiety on full alert as he lugged his suitcase along the roads. He still wasn’t sure where he was going, Alia’s was near a small lake area and it would take hours to walk. He wasn’t aware of any public transit that was around and decided the best way to get there would be to hitchhike. He knew his family would kill him if he did this, putting himself in danger in the middle of nowhere, but if it meant seeing Snafu again he was willing to risk it. Gene hesitantly set his bag down and stuck his thumb into the road. A handful of cars passed before a rusted truck slowed down and pulled up. Gene didn’t look at the driver when he got in, keeping his head down and closing the door. The voice of the driver was warm and soft, his accent thick and-  
“What’s a southern belle like you doin in the middle of buttfuck nowhere Sledgehamma?”


	2. deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update, I've been at school and have had no time to write! I hope you enjoy!

“Why the fuck did you leave me like that, no goodbye, no address, no phone number! What the fuck Mer?!” Gene shouted. They had barely gotten off the shoulder and onto the road when Gene went off on him. Snaf reversed and put the truck in park and turned to Eugene. “Look, I’m sorry, I’m just, bad at goodbyes ok? And I couldn’t-” “So you choose to just leave?” Gene snapped. Snaf looked down at the steering wheel, then into the rearview, the Mardi Gras beads hanging from it swaying slightly. He sighed and looked back up “I’ve got a family to look after, gotta earn that money so me an’ the family can eat, I can’t be goin’ off with you to Mobile or something, I had to go” Gene looked away and nodded, feeling his cheeks burn “You’re right, I’m sorry for snapping at you, I just, fuck, I missed you, and I really just-” He trailed off. The car was silent for a moment, the air tense as Snaf thought of what to say next. “I missed you too Genie, I’m sorry”   
The rest of the car ride was strangely silent as they drove back into town. Snaf mentioned how he needed to stop and get a few things for dinner before they got to the house. The town was smaller than Gene thought it would be, consisting of only three main roads and a few side streets, all shrouded in weeping willows and other swampy foliage, but the coast it sat on looked like something off of a postcard. The little beachy area was dotted with people sunbathing or splashing in the shallows. “They’re all locals” Snaf explained, “No one ever really comes out to this parta' the city” “That’s a shame,” Gene said gazing out the window “It’s so pretty” Snaf chuckled “Trust me, it gets boring after a while”  
They finally pulled into a small lot behind a very run down grocery store. Parts of the sign had fallen off, exposing the neon and wiring encased in porcelain. The inside wasn’t much better, the floors clearly hadn’t been waxed in years and a lot of the coolers seemed to have stopped working. As the navigated throughout the store, a few of the shoppers greeted Snaf with grins and “Heya Mer”s. He smiled and greeted then, his accent seeming like it had gotten thicker since Gene had last seen him. They browsed the aisles, Snaf trailing his fingers over the shelves as he walked. He picked up a few dried herbs and set them in the basket as though they were made from glass. Gene never noticed how gentle Snaf could be, after seeing him covered in grime and filth, making snarky comments towards everyone in K Company. It was another side he wanted to see more of.   
After they checked out, they headed back to the truck, the cab sweltering from the heat as they got in. Gene balanced the groceries on his lap as they drove to the house. The bottom floor had been converted into a fabric and tailoring business that the Shelton’s owned, and the upstairs was where they lived. “It’s a bit tight, but we get on well,” Snafu explained, “my sisters can be a pain in the ass though” Gene laughed and shook his head “Completely understandable, do you know how to work with like, fabric and that?” Snaf nodded “I used to, could do it just as well as m’ma. I could embroider too, my hands are too shaky now. I can only do ‘lil repairs” he said with a sigh. “It’ll just take time,” Gene said, “You’ll get there Mer, I know it”  
Snaf just shook his head.  
When the pair pulled in to the small lot at the back of the house, they were greeted with a young woman leaning against the fire escape to the upstairs, a smirk playing on her lips. She had the same mop of curls and olive skin as Snaf. “Maman’s been lookin’ for you, what took ya so long?” she asked as the boys got out of the cab. “Been out ’n about, picked up a friend along the way” Snaf replied, reaching for the groceries in Gene’s arms. “Oooh is this the sweet ginger boy you’ve tellin’ us about?” she asked, her grin wolf-like. Snaf looked down, his cheeks growing hot and his ears burning slightly _“Pas maint’nant Juno”_ he muttered, turning back to Gene. She laughed and opened the back door “Maman’s upstairs, Char and I are working the shop tonight.” Snaf nodded and started up the stairs of the fire escape, his long fingers gingerly holding the rail and clutching the groceries with the other. Gene quickly followed behind him, the aroma of basil wafting through the air as they got closer to the door.   
When the pair entered the house, the aroma of food was mouth watering. A mix of herbs all tied together with a buttery overtone. “M’ma” Snaf called “I’m home” “What took you so long bébé? Shop shouldn’t be that crowded on a Monday” a woman’s voice called, her accent just as thick as Snaf’s. “Found a friend, he’s needin’ a place to stay” he said with a laugh, “M’ma, this is Eugene Sledge”__


End file.
